Gato sobre el Tejado
by Delta Elena
Summary: Fairy Tail un gremio poco comun celebra una fiesta por el amor y la amistad todos buscan asistir con aquella persona especial pero Natsu y Happy conseguiran unir a muchas parejas muy a su propio estilo pero sobre todo el corazon de la dulce Charle.


**Aquí con un especial para este mes de una de mis series favoritas que es Fairy Tail además de uno de los personajes que mas adoro que es Happy, este gato no tiene vergüenza alguna creo que por eso me súper encanta espero les guste y ya saben cualquier demanda o queja solo hablen con mi abogado….**

**Derechos correspondientes a sus respetivos dueños en este caso Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para hacer esta historia; espero les guste**

**Dedicado a mi gran amor aquí conocido como Heero Kusanagi para mi amado Sergio, te amo mucho amor.**

Gato sobre el Tejado

Fairy Tail siempre ha sido un gremio fuera de lo común donde sus integrantes han sido personas de lo mas poco común, de hecho ningún gremio podría considerarlo normal si así lo catalogaran; pero a ninguno le preocupaba nada de esto.

Todos vivían lo mejor que podían sin mirar al pasado y más hacia el frente viviendo el día a día sin ningún problema por ello; siempre evolucionando, buscando ser mas fuertes para poder defender a sus amigos y seres queridos.

Después de todo Fairy Tail era eso y mucho mas…

Aquí es donde comienza todo para un miembro peculiar de este gremio, un pequeño gato de color azul con unas pequeñas alas en su espalda mejor conocido como Happy.

Happy siempre ha sido de carácter alegre y burlón, es compañero fiel de Natsu a todo sitio donde vaya ahí estará puesto que son amigos insuperables; eso nadie lo pondría en duda conociendo a esta pareja poco usual…pero eso no parecía ser lo mismo en ese día.

— ¿Que ocurre Happy hoy pareces estar muy triste? —

—Mirajane…Happy estar muy triste—

—¡Porque eso no es de Hombres! —El grito detrás suyo le hicieron ver de quien se trataba

—Elfman…No tengo pareja para la fiesta de esta noche—

—Ya veo, no le has preguntado a charles—La hermosa chica seguía tan tranquila recargando su rostro sobre sus manos en la barda.

—Aye…pero—

Recordando las tantas veces en que le pregunta a la hermosa gatita de color blanco por una cita y esta se rehusó más de una vez.

— ¡Eso no es de hombres tienes que seguir insistiendo! —

—Pero Happy ser un gato…—

—Oh cierto—Cruzando sus brazos mientras analizaba aquello de hombre y gato

—Porque no haces algo especial para ella, seguramente con eso la convencerás—

— ¡Aye! es cierto —

Dio un gran salto desde el banco hasta el piso comenzando a caminar a su propio estilo mientras Mirajane solo movía la mano en despedida con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Me pregunto que hará —

—Mmm, quien sabe es un gato—

—Hermana me das miedo sabias…—Lisanna que solo había observado todo se animo a hablar sabiendo que aquella sonrisa era engañosa.

—En serio—Mirajane solo sonreía ante la mirada preocupante de sus hermanos que solo se giraron para salir del gremio casi de puntitas.

Happy caminaba bastante animado tenía que pensar en la manera de lograr que Charle se sintiera sorprendida, quería hacer algo especial por ella pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Ya se Natsu sabrá que hacer…Nyan pero donde estará hoy, no estaba en el gremio—

Sonrió y camino con rapidez al saber dónde estaría, entrecerró sus ojos mostrando una enorme sonrisa al estar en casa de Lucy como otras tantas veces.

—¡Aye! —

—Hola Happy donde andabas—

—Estaba en el gremio, que haces Natsu—

—Comiendo este cereal sabe increíble, quieres un poco con leche—

— ¡Aye! —

—Ustedes…que se creen no conocen la vergüenza—Lucy medio se asomaba desde su baño apretando su puño

—Que es eso—

—No lo sé, seguro algo que invento Lucy—El gato azul bebía leche de un tazón sin mirar siquiera a la chica

—¡Fuera de aquí, déjenme bañarme en paz! —

Los dos fueron arrojados por la ventana mientras la chica sujetaba lo más que podía su toalla bastante molesta sin permitirles de nuevo la entrada.

—Porque esta tan molesta—

— ¡Aye! esta más de lo normal, que le hiciste Natsu

— ¿Yo?... No recuerdo—Sentando en el piso pensando en lo último

—Oye Natsu ya invitaste a Lucy al baile de esta noche—

La cara de sorpresa mientras se sujetaba los cabellos fuertemente y comenzaba a gritar como loco diciendo muchas incoherencias

—Eso parece que no—El gato con tazón en mano parecía ajeno a su amigo que corría sin parar

—Que hare, no era obvio que iríamos juntos siempre lo hacemos…los tres—

—Yo quiero ir con Charle…pero parece que ella no quiere—

—De verdad…que gran problema tenemos—

Los dos sentados a mitad de la calle con los brazos cruzados mientras la gente pasaba mirándoles de manera rara sin que estos se movieran para nada.

La risa de Natsu sonó por toda la calle de pronto mientras Lucy se asomaba a gritarles por el escándalo que causaban pero abrió grandes los ojos al notar que no había nadie afuera.

— ¿Ah?...qué raro pensé que eran ellos—

— ¡Lucy-Chan! siempre tan hermosa ahora alucinas—

— ¡Taurus! ¡Qué haces aquí! regresa—sacando su llave para regresarlo de donde había salido

En tanto en una descuidada casa un chico y un gato parecían estar demasiado ocupados en leer cierto libro que no deberían siquiera tener.

—Estás seguro que funcionara Natsu—

—Ja, Ja, Ja, ya verás esto arreglara todo—

— ¡Aye! Ya quiero que sea noche — decía con una risa pequeña el gato que se imaginaba todo terminado

Sus risas meticulosas sonaban por todo el lugar mientras a hurtadillas iban y traían cosas para su propósito, y en todos esos viajes el pequeño gato azul no podía dejar de seguir a cierta gatita blanca que ese día parecía estar demasiado ocupada con cierto gato negro.

—Charle…parece que tiene una cita —

—Happy que estás haciendo—

—Ahhhh…no hago nada ¡no espió a Charle! solo paseo, solo paseo¡ —

— ¿?—La pequeña de cabello oscuro le miraba confundida

—Wendy que haces—

—Estoy ayudando con algunas compras para la fiesta de esta noche, pareces muy preocupado—

—Preocupado, ¡estoy tranquilo! ¡Muy tranquilo!

—Que bueno, me alegra oírlo—

—Charle parece tener una cita con Lily…—

Wendy miro hacia donde caminaban los dos gatos que parecían ajenos al resto del mundo como si nada les importara.

—Es cierto parecen tener una cita—

—Una vez más he sido derrotado por Lily…—

—Ahhh, no te pongas triste debe haber otra razón—

— ¿Aye?...que podría ser Lily es muy fuerte…por eso somos rivales—

—Eso te importa más…—Wendy miraba algo contrariada al gato azul que le desconcertaba

—Rivales, algo de honor—

—En ese caso no debes perder o dejaras de ser un hombre—

— ¡Porque te quitas la ropa! —la mujer de cabellera rojiza golpeaba al chico de hielo y lo que le restaba de ropa.

—Aye, Erza y Gray que hacen aquí—

—Happy tienes que tener valor y enfrentarlo no importa si te atraviesan el corazón con una espada debes afrontarlo sin retroceder—

—Erza da miedo…y porque Gray-San no se pone ropa—Wendy miraba a los dos chicos de su gremio algo especiales.

—Aye…—

Gray simplemente tomo a Wendy y Happy siguiendo todos los pasos de los dos gatos que no parecían sospechar de las intenciones que tenían sus seguidores, Erza simplemente pasaba directo de la gente para ella la mejor manera de hacer las cosas era ir directo a que atravesaran el pequeño y frágil corazón del gato azul.

—Que ocurre Lily—La gatita blanca se detenía al ver que el gato negro se había quedado pasos atrás de ella.

—No sé, siento como si alguien nos siguiera—

—Seguro, tal vez sea tu imaginación hoy hay mucha gente en la ciudad—

—Eso parece…pero no deberé confiarme—

Charle solo encogió los hombros continuando caminando, fueron a varias tiendas de comida, regalos, dulces y otros tantos lugares saliendo con algún regalo.

—Parece que si tienen una cita—Happy ponía ojos llorosos sentando en un rincón muy triste.

—Así es, Charle parece demasiado contenta así que Happy tendrás que morir en vida para soportar el dolor de tu perdida—

—Erza…—Wendy sentía más pena con cada palabra que atravesaba al gato azul rematándolo.

—Acabas de matarlo Erza—Gray solo levantaba el cadáver del gatito azul sobre el piso

— ¿Por qué? —

El gato simplemente se alejo con tristeza lejos de sus amigos que le miraban alejarse, la chica cabello escarlata seguía confundida puesto que sus palabras no lograron animarle.

—Creo que debí haber sido más dura con mis palabras, no logre que se animara—

Wendy y Gray solamente la miraron con ojos muy abiertos al escuchar a la chica.

Happy con tristeza llego a la fiesta que celebraba el gremio, amor y amistad ese era el principal evento que todos querían compartir con el mundo pero por dentro sentía un terrible dolor; quería que Charle le hiciera caso pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella prefería a Lily por todas las cosas.

— ¡Happy! ¡Happy! lo tengo ya podemos hacerlo—

—Natsu…—

—Vamos quita esa cara debemos hacer esto muy rápido—

—Natsu yo no puedo hacerlo…lo siento—

El chico de cabello color rosa miro un momento a su querido amigo rascando su cabeza

—Mmmm… que le ocurrirá, bueno con esto se que le alegrara demasiado—

Happy subió al techo del gremio de ese modo vería todo sin problemas, no sabía por qué lo hacía ya que eso le dolería mucho o puede porque era un gato y le gustaban los lugares altos eso ni el mismo lo sabía.

Se encogió sin poder dejar de ver como el gremio muy pronto comenzó a llenarse con todos los miembros e invitados, el Maestro ya andaba bailando con uno de sus peculiares trajes y Cana que sin haber pasado ni cinco minutos ya tenía media reserva de vino agotada.

—Todos parecen estar divirtiéndose…— decía mas y mas triste el pequeño gato azul con ojos llorosos.

Observo como Natsu corría con el hechizo que habían estado preparando y como perseguía a la rubia que parecía seguir molesta, recordó lo que Mirajane le había dicho así que se levanto apretando sus garras para gritarles a todos; mas en especial a cierta persona.

— ¡CHARLE, NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTAS ENAMORADA DE LILY NO PIENSO RENDIRME POR QUE PARA MI ERES MUY IMPORTANTE AYE! —

El gremio quedo en un profundo silencio después de aquello mientras la gatita cobro un tono totalmente rojo y Natsu comenzaba a gritar con frenesí ante las palabras de su amigo

— ¡Así se habla eres todo un hombre! —

— ¡Aye! soy un gato, eso hacemos—

—Y un gato sobre el tejado baja a celebrar—

— ¡Aye! —

Mas una fuerte explosión hizo que de nuevo el gremio quedara en silencio, Natsu miro al resto y solo sonrió por lo ocurrido

—Ups parece que no salió como esperaba Ja, Ja, Ja—

—¡Aye! — el grito unisonó de todos alzando la mano hizo que los alejados de la explosión pusieran bastante atención a lo que hacían

¿Ah? Que les ocurrirá— decía el gatito que miraba divertido a todos moverse con gracia

—¡Aye! — todos se estaban comportando como el gatito azul gritando y bailando sin poder evitarlo

—Creo que no salió como lo esperaba…—Natsu rascaba su cabeza algo confuso por el resultado algo extraño de su hechizo

—Aye Sir…—De nuevo gritaban con fuerza moviéndose como el gato azul

—Natsu…creo que tendré que ser muy severa contigo—

—E…Erza…—

Giro su rostro levemente al notar que la espadachín llegaba apenas ajena al hechizo que había lanzado sobre el gremio, más algo presionaba sus labios impidiendo que pronunciara palabra alguna

— ¡Aye! Natsu—

—L…Lu…Lucy que haces—

—¡Aye! —

—K…Ki….Kissss…. —la cara ruborizada de Erza contrastaba enormemente con el color de su cabello al ver como la rubia se comía a besos al chico y esta solo quedaba paralizada por la impresión

El lugar como era costumbre del gremio se convirtió en todo menos algo tranquilo todos actuaban como el gato azul, que seguía mirando desde el tejado con una sonrisa; parecían todos estar tan desinhibidos siguiendo sus deseos más profundos sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia.

— ¡Juvia ama a Gray-Sama! ¡Aye! —

— ¿¡Aye! —El chico desnudo y sorprendido parecía no objetar nada, de hecho eso ya no parecía preocuparle a nadie solo estaban siendo….como gatos.

—Happy…—

— ¿Aye? —

Sorprendido miro que a su lado estaba la gatita blanca que bajaba su vista bastante apenada

—Siento mucho todo—

—Porque lo sientes Charle—

—Todo este tiempo tu…y yo…—

—No te preocupes, soy un gato y eso hacemos ¡Aye! —

—Pero la verdad, no sabía cómo decirlo me cuesta trabajo decir algunas cosas—

—No me rendiré ¡Aye! , y menos si es Lily—

— ¿Por qué piensas que es Lily? —

— ¿No lo es? —

—No, solo somos amigos—

—Pero…la cita…los vi—

— ¿Cita?...entonces nos estuvieron espiando, supongo que contigo es inevitable—

— ¿Aye? —El gatito se rascaba la cabeza bastante apenando pero a la vez muy aliviado

—Lily me ayudo con varias compras para la fiesta, solo eso —

— ¿De verdad? —

—Así es—

—¡AYE! —

La gatita sonrió tímidamente en verdad siempre le costó decir muchas cosas pero ese peculiar gato le había demostrado de muchas formas su gran valor en muchos sentidos y por ello el había logrado entrar en su corazón hace mucho tiempo, tomo su mano sujetándola con fuerza haciendo que el felino solo se sentara disfrutando de aquel momento así como el paisaje que apreciaban.

—Por cierto…porque todos están…tan…alegres—

—Ni idea…Aye—

**Espero les haya gustado estuve revisando en fanfiction y no había nada escrito de esta pareja, al menos no como historia corta además de que hace tiempo deseaba escribir algo de estos lindos gatos; creo que me cuesta más trabajo escribir sobre Charle ya que su carácter es algo especial y no quise que sonara muy odiada ya que es muy linda solo que no ha sabido expresarse muy bien en algunos casos.**

**Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
